


Invisible Ties

by mikharlow



Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canonical Character Death, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, poem fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-16
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-04-01 07:01:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13992966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikharlow/pseuds/mikharlow
Summary: A forgetful tacticianA naive princeOh, what a love.





	Invisible Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this angsty fanart](https://twitter.com/tecchi_kun/status/971010905759600642) that I just had to make a tribute to! I made this one have a happy ending though ahah :^) I can't write angst

He wakes up in a field

Quiet noise, a loud silence

A spring breeze

A hand outstretched.

 

“You all right?”

 

and time

stops

 

but just for a moment.

 

* * *

 

  


He rests beside the boy prince

They are closer, not yet friends

But never enemies.

 

“Why did you take me in?”

 

The prince was always too kind.

 

Chivalry and longevity

don’t often go

hand in hand.

 

* * *

 

 

He is cautious, more so than the boy prince

He prepares a salve, a bandage or four

His hands are gentle, soft

pressing against exalted skin.

 

“Why didn’t you take me with you?”

 

The prince was always too reckless.

 

The careless ones

are, quietly,

the most considerate.

 

* * *

 

 

He holds the hand of the boy king

Newly coronated with a reluctant crown

His heart aches at the sight

Of a grief much too young.

 

“Will I ever be strong enough?”

 

The prince was always trying so hard.

 

A life lost too soon

a life burdened

with heavy choice.

 

* * *

 

He sits alone with the boy king

A friend, then prince, then king, always royal

Never just a boy

Except for this moment.

 

“You’ll always watch my back, won’t you?”

 

The prince was always too charming.

 

And he can feel something

buried deep inside

begin to blossom.

 

* * *

 

 

He holds the hand of the boy king

Not for need, but for want

For both of them

Are as two twinned souls

 

“Will you love me as I love you?”

 

His prince was always too dedicated.

 

And he has, and is

falling, has fallen

deep

deep

deeply

in love.

 

* * *

 

 

He feels the blade of the boy king

Against his skin, skin that he kissed

once strangers, now lovers,

turned enemies they swore never to be

 

He speaks.

 

“Chrom…

kill me.”

 

before he is no longer himself

 

The prince was always too kind, too reckless,

too much in love,

 

he begs for an end

that would end him

by his side.

 

* * *

 

 

He wakes up in a field

Quiet noise, a loud silence

A familiar breeze

A warm hand outstretched

 

“You’re safe now.”

 

and time

stops

 

just for a moment,

 

then starts again.

 

a life anew,

the wind at his back

and the sword at his side.

 

“Just the two of us.”

 

forevermore.

**Author's Note:**

> I took quotes from the prologue, the m!chrobin supports, the epilogue, and the lovely [fanart](https://twitter.com/tecchi_kun/status/971010905759600642) that inspired this piece!


End file.
